Dental implants are in common use to provide a holding system for a new tooth. Typically, the dental implant comprises an elongate body which has a biocompatible surface and may be made entirely of a biocompatible alloy or material. The typical implant has the first end which is constructed and adapted to be inserted into and screwed into the alveolar cavity in the jawbone. A variety of structures, surfaces, and screw designs have been provided in the prior art. One very satisfactory dental implant is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 346,080 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 921,351.
It is common practice to install the dental implant in the alveolar cavity in the jawbone and place a temporary cap on the implant for a period of a few weeks while healing takes place and to permit the tissue to grow into and bond to the threads and structure of the implant before the tooth-cap is actually installed on the implant, thus avoiding the forces of chewing which might prevent proper healing and bonding of the implant if the tooth were installed immediately.
Many implants are simply pressed into the alveolar cavity while others are screwed into the cavity. Regardless of the method of installing the implant, immediately after the installation, the implant is inserted into the alveolar cavity with the second end, which has formed therein a threaded opening, extending to the cortical plate. A cap serves as a protective device during healing and prevents the tissue from growing into the interior of the opening of the implant. One known approach is to place a screw with a cap or a sleeve on the top of it into the threaded opening in the second end of the dental implant.
A major difficulty faced by the surgeon or dentist is in the handling of the implant inside the patient's mouth. It is to this problem that the present invention is directed.